


behind the byline

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: AU where Kita works at a women's magazine and he has to interview his ex-boyfriend, pro volleyball player Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 466





	behind the byline

**Author's Note:**

> twt user GirlAnalogue helped me so much with this and egged me on to write it and even made the title! And the conversation at the end twt user @BasuraxHaikyuu helped with! And twt user @fujowshe just made the whole au horny lmao. Thank you for all you guys' help and encouragement!! ;-;

Choosing to work for a women’s magazine was a career path no one would have expected Kita Shinsuke to take. Everyone knew he had studied journalism in university in order to fulfill his goal of becoming a sports writer, but somehow only a handful of people are able to pick what they write about in this industry, and Kita was more than satisfied to be offered a regular job elsewhere. Working for the magazine provided a steady income, and Kita was able to avoid his ex, which he would have been unable to do had he gotten a sports-related job.

Atsumu was doing well lately. His team recently won a nationwide championship and he was probably on his way to becoming part of the national volleyball team. His face was everywhere too: shampoo commercials, LED billboards promoting a new brand of cup noodles, even a perfume ad with him wearing a suit.

The recent popularity of Miya Atsumu led to hordes of women requesting in letters that he be featured in the women’s magazine Kita worked for.

Kita sighs as he dragged himself to the elevator of the publisher’s building, pressing the appropriate floor number of where the studios are. He hasn’t seen Atsumu in almost a year now, following a somewhat cruel break-up. So maybe he had low-key ghosted Atsumu to break up with him, leaving a note with _I’m sorry, don’t come look for me_ written on it in his apartment and blocking him on every social media platform, and his ex most likely hated him for that, but now he had to work with him.

When he gets there the photoshoot preparations are already taking place: a whirlwind of people rushing around frantically, making sure everything is in place for a perfect photo. In the middle of everything is Atsumu, sporting a fluffy pink bathrobe, his eyes closed as a makeup artist airbrushes his face and a hairstylist irons his bleached hair. Kita sighs. Obviously the set is for a nude photoshoot.

“You're here to interview Miya Atsumu?” one of the art directors asks Kita.

“Yes.”

“Then stop standing around and help out,” the art director barks, ushering him to where Atsumu and the makeup artists are.

“If it isn’t Kita-san,” Atsumu greets, eyes sly and smile fox-like.

“Hello.” _Be professional, Shinsuke,_ Kita tells himself. He turns to the makeup artist. “Anything I can help with?”

“Yeah, put some baby oil on his body.” The makeup artist gestures to the make-up trolley where there is a bottle of baby oil. “On his legs, arms and chest. Please stand with your feet wide apart, Miya-san.”

"Got it.” Atsumu removes his bathrobe to reveal that he’s only wearing a pair of black briefs underneath. He gives Kita a teasing grin when the older man kneels down. “Isn’t this a familiar sight. I kind of missed seeing you like this.”

Kita is sure his face is red, but he repeats his mantra of _be professional,_ pouring the oil on both his hands to slather them on Atsumu’s thighs and calves. Atsumu’s body has gotten bulkier, his muscles more prominent, probably because the training he undergoes now are much more vigorous than before.

“Aren’t you supposed to be interviewing me?” Atsumu asks after the makeup artist had finished his face and Kita was slathering the oil on his stomach. “Or are you just here to feel me up?”

“After we are finished with this, I will.” Kita wipes his hands on some wet tissues once he quickly gets over with slathering oil on Atsumu’s chest, stomach, and back.

Kita catches Atsumu during a retouch break, after stylists had fussed over his hair and powdered his nose, as another male model (or he was probably one of Atsumu’s teammates) got his pictures taken. He opens the voice recorder on his phone before talking to Atsumu. “Let’s start then. What do you think is the sexiest part of your body?”

“You were touching my whole body a while ago. What do you think?” Atsumu laughs at his flustered expression. “Well, you always liked my thighs, didn’t you? You liked riding them.”

Kita massages his temples with his hands. “Stop.”

“Oh, but aren’t you _interviewing_ me?”

Atsumu’s having fun with this. He’s probably still mad, anyone would be, and he’s enjoying teasing Kita who has to do this for work.

“Yes. Kinkiest place you’ve had sex,” Kita opens his phone notes to read the generic questions they ask men for this magazine.

Atsumu laughs out loud at that, head thrown back in amusement. “Don’t you know all the answers to these questions?”

“We broke up almost a year ago, Atsumu. You can’t expect me to know about your recent exploits.”

“Fair enough,” Atsumu agrees. He leans on the chair he’s sitting on, a small smile on his face. “And what if I tell you I haven’t been with anyone since we broke up?”

“Then I wouldn’t believe you.” So many people are attracted to Atsumu now. He’s always been attractive but now he’s on a whole other level of celebrity status. “Next, what do you find sexy in a woman.” Better get the questions over with quickly. He hopes Atsumu will answer seriously.

Atsumu pouts. “But I don’t like women.”

Kita almost sighs audibly. Patience was his strong suit, and he will persevere today. “Then, in a significant other.”

“I like when they leave me without saying anything and then come back to ask me a bunch of weird sex questions.”

Kita looks up to see him grinning that lazy grin of his, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Look. I don’t think me apologizing will make you forgive me, and this isn’t the time for it. Please be professional and just let me do my job.”

“You’re as bossy as ever, Kita-san.” Atsumu chuckles. He cups his chin on one hand, tapping on his cheek with his index finger as he stared at Kita. “Okay, I’ll cooperate with you. On one condition.”

“What?”

“Let me fuck you one last time.”

Kita’s lips press together in a thin line. He knew it couldn’t have been any good. “No.”

“It’s not like we haven’t before. Come on, for old time’s sake.” The staff calls Atsumu back to the set. He gets up, but not before telling Kita “I’ll answer all your questions and then never bother you again. It’s a good deal.”

Kita washes his face to calm down once Atsumu is doing his photoshoot.

Honestly, it wasn’t like Kita fell out of love with him. It was just that Atsumu was meant for greatness, for the celebrity status that came with becoming a professional volleyball player, for regular trips abroad to play against the world’s greatest teams and for TV ads and billboards with his face on it. Being with Kita would only hold him back. He would be tied to trips to the countryside every weekend to visit Kita’s family, and to having to keep the secret of being in a relationship with a man.

So he let him go, albeit in a cruel way that Atsumu surely holds him in contempt for. It was for Atsumu’s own good. Kita didn’t care if Atsumu hated him, because it was all for him, so he could go wherever his hard work and potential takes him. Every time Kita saw him on TV it hurt, but it was just proof that letting Atsumu go was the best decision for his career.

The photoshoot is just getting wrapped up when he exits the bathroom. Atsumu bows and thanks everyone on set, and there’s a glint in his eyes when he spots Kita.

“I’m gonna shower now,” Atsumu says, rubbing at the side of his face with some makeup wipes. He’s wearing the pink bathrobe again, the color clashing horribly with his hair. He stops to grin at Kita. “What about our deal? Gonna do it or nah?”

Kita nods. This was definitely a bad idea, but Atsumu definitely said it was for the last time, and he was always one to try to keep his word. “I’ll join you in the shower.”

He sits down on the bathroom countertop as Atsumu washes off the oil, makeup, and hair products that was put on him for the photoshoot.

“How have you been lately?” Atsumu asks from the shower. “New boyfriend?”

“No. If I had one I wouldn’t agree to sleep with you.”

Atsumu looks over his shoulder. “You sure?”

“I’m not about to cheat on someone.”

Atsumu turns off the shower and walks up to him, hair sopping wet and dripping water to the tiled floor. He slides a hand from Kita’s cheek to the side of his neck. “I think you could do it. You’ve done other hurtful things.”

Atsumu leans forward to kiss Kita roughly, their teeth knocking into each other once from the intensity of the kiss, before he dives in to shove his tongue in Kita’s open mouth. He pushes up Kita’s shirt to litter kisses against his chest, biting on a nipple before sucking it. Kita presses a palm on his mouth to muffle his moans.

“You’ve always liked it rough,” Atsumu says between littering kisses on his chest. He helps pull Kita’s shirt off and presses a palm on Kita’s erection through his clothing, Kita whimpering at the touch, before unbuttoning Kita’s slacks and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Kita is already painfully hard, and he tries to reach down to touch his cock, Atsumu slapping his hand away and parting his legs. Atsumu reaches into the pocket of the bathrobe hung on the bathroom door, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom packet.

“Maybe I won’t touch you,” Atsumu says as he teases Kita’s entrance with a lubed finger. He presses his finger in and hooks it immediately, making Kita writhe under his touch. “Maybe I won’t even move. Make you fuck yourself on my dick until you come. "You’d like that, won’t you, Shinsuke?”

Kita grasps on to his biceps. “Please.”

Atsumu grins, pressing another finger in. Kita hisses at the pressure. “Please, what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Begging already?” Atsumu adds another finger, fucking Kita with three fingers now, prodding at Kita’s prostate to make him buck up to his hand in desperation. He retracts his fingers, hastily wiping them on the hem of the bathrobe, to unroll a condom on his cock. He squeezes a good amount of lube on it, spreading it with his hand, before gently taking Kita’s wrist to pull his hand away from his face. Atsumu presses a light kiss on Kita’s lips, before pushing his cock in his asshole.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu groans against Kita’s neck. He fucks into him in rough, deep thrusts, pushing up Kita’s leg so that his feet were flat against the bathroom counter. It’s such a lewd position Kita is in, and it turns him on even more that he’s put in this position. “Kita-san, you feel amazing.”

Kita is fairly certain people can hear them from outside, but he’ll deal with the shame later, for right now the slap of Atsumu’s skin against his and the rivulets of water dripping from Atsumu’s hair to his body was the only thing in his mind. He grips Atsumu’s biceps to steady himself, holding his ass up more to let Atsumu fuck him at a better angle.

"Gonna come,” Atsumu says through gritted teeth. He’s not that horrible of a person to not let Kita come, and he reaches down to pump his cock along with his thrusts until Kita’s cum is splattering between their stomachs. Atsumu comes not long after, biting on to Kita’s shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly.

Atsumu slumps over him afterwards, breathing heavily. His arms wrap around Kita’s small frame, pulling him close, so close that Kita can feel his body trembling from his quiet sobs.

“Atsumu..?” This was exactly what Kita didn’t want to see. He had told himself he left Atsumu in the way he did for Atsumu’s sake, but it was really because he didn’t want to see Atsumu crying like this. He rubs a palm on his broad back. He could feel his own eyes get teary. “Hey… What’s wrong..?”

“Why did you leave?” Atsumu asks quietly through his hiccuping. “You could have told me if there was something you didn’t like about me. I would have changed for you. Was I too immature for you?”

“No, Atsumu. There was… There's nothing wrong with you.” Kita could feel his own tears welling up. He pats Atsumu’s back in an effort to comfort him, and maybe himself as well in the process. “I just… I would’ve been a burden to you. Look how far you’ve gone without me. Hell, you’re even invited to do women’s magazine covers.” He tries to laugh but it comes out as something awfully like a sob.

Atsumu lets go to look at him, eyes still red and teary. “How could you decide what’s good and what’s not for me?” he demands. “I could have decided that for myself.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before facing Kita again. He takes Kita’s hand in his, running a thumb across his knuckles delicately. “I would have gotten all of this even with you, Kita-san. It just would have been a little happier experiencing all of those little victories if you were there with me.”

Maybe Kita had been wrong. Maybe he didn’t know what was good and what was bad for Atsumu and his career, but he did know he had hurt him badly with what he did.

“I’m sorry.” Kita lets his own tears fall. He clings to Atsumu. “I’m sorry, Atsumu. I really missed you all this time. I watched all your games and your commercials.”

Atsumu chuckles at that, patting Kita’s head comfortingly. He holds him tight and the worry melts away from Kita’s body. “I’ll forgive you if you come home with me tonight and never leave.”

-

 _“ ‘Kinkiest place you’ve had sex - my brother’s room’._ Kita-san, why did you have to write _that?!_ Samu will have my head! _”_ Atsumu wails as he buried his face in Kita’s pillow. He pushes the offending women’s magazine away with a socked foot.

“Was that correct? I thought that was pretty kinky,” Kita says casually. He leans on to Atsumu’s side. “Photo studio bathroom is a good answer too, though. Should I have put that?”

“Then they would know we had sex during that exact same photoshoot,” Atsumu groans.

It’s an off day and a pot of curry is simmering in the kitchen for lunch. Atsumu’s apartment is spotless after Kita had cleaned it twice this morning. Kita smiles. Life is good.


End file.
